


i love (the way) you (are being possessed)

by RenTDankworth



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Asphyxiation, Canon - Manga, Demonic Possession, Español | Spanish, Hard kisses, Like, M/M, Major Spoilers, Manga Spoilers, Not Beta Read, Obsession, One Shot, Possession, Possibly Pre-Slash, Possibly Unrequited Love, Semi ShimaYuki, Shima is obsessed with Satan, Short One Shot, Tercer Reto Es de Fanfics, Yukio being possessed, erotic asphyxiation, i'm this kind of stupid, lol, or sth like that
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: Está bien simplemente fingir algo que no es y nunca será. Mientras sea capaz de sentir algo diferente al enorme vacío que se come las pocas emociones que alberga en su interior, todo está bien.
Relationships: Okumura Yukio/Shima Renzou
Kudos: 2





	i love (the way) you (are being possessed)

**Author's Note:**

> Hola. No tenía pensado escribir para este reto...pero supongo que las cosas se dieron y pues aquí hice algo para una pareja que es bastante ignorada en el fandom en español.
> 
> El prompt que me tocó fue _Posesión de almas_ y, considerando lo que está sucediendo en el manga...pues no tuve que pensar demasiado. Tampoco es algo muy concreto, y es más un amor no correspondido/amor obsesivo.

El de cabellos rosas camina con total tranquilidad, casi saltando de alegría y de vez en cuando dando giros sobre las puntas de sus pies como si estuviera bailando. Shima sonríe con total burla y sarcasmo que parece también exudar por todos los poros de su cuerpo.

Yukio hace el mejor intento para soportar la actitud infantil y desinteresada del contrario, pero termina cediendo a su constante enojo para terminar frunciendo el ceño como suele hacerlo la mayoría de las veces. Casi parece imposible que, hasta hace un par de minutos, se estuvieran besando con intensidad en el camarote del Okumura menor. De hecho, parece casi imposible que haya sido él quien inició con el roce de labios, primero con timidez para después aumentar la intensidad de los besos.

Yukio toca su ojo izquierdo sobre el parche que le ha sido proporcionado por los Illuminati. El dolor que siente en su ojo ciego es apenas perceptible, pero ahí está, como un recuerdo de que sigue poseído por su propio padre quien parece interesado en lo que sucede a su alrededor a pesar de que no puede ver nada. Yukio suspira con pesadez, pero se olvida del asunto por su propio bienestar para, posteriormente, alcanzar al estúpido vigilante que le han puesto.

.

Los días pasan sin mucho que hacer. Yukio intenta recordar qué día es para no enloquecer, sin tener mucho éxito.

Shima ha decidido que lo mejor que puede hacer también con su tiempo libre es entrar sin permiso a la habitación que le han dado a quien, hasta hace unas semanas atrás, fuera su profesor para molestar al castaño.

Renzō se acerca al menor con la intención de lograr algo, pero solo atina a sonreír de lado con burla y desprecio. Un pequeño soplido burlesco sale de su boca, haciendo enojar al más alto no solo porque es objeto de burla para Shima, sino también porque el de cabellos rosados está invadiendo su espacio personal.

Shima hace un nuevo acercamiento, sin importarle el hecho de que sigue invadiendo el espacio personal de alguien que es bastante celoso de este, y posa los dedos de su mano sobre el parche que cubre ese ojo izquierdo que le intriga como si en verdad fuera algo de lo más precioso. Probablemente lo sea, considerando que es el actual contenedor del rey de Gehena.

Yukio siente un punzante dolor recorrer su cuerpo entero cuando Shima rosa sus dedos sobre el parche. No es algo agradable, pues en su cabeza solo se empiezan a revolver los pensamientos entre cuánto quiere matar al traidor que tiene frente a él, y lo mucho que quiere volver a besar esos labios hasta dejarlos bastante hinchados.

Renzō ríe al notar las reacciones que deja en el castaño antes de hacer lo impensable y, sin ningún aviso o advertencia, retira el elegante parche blanco solo para observar las flamas azules que consumen –poco a poco y a un constante ritmo– el bonito ojo izquierdo que alguna vez pensó en arrancar de tajo.

Shima se deleita al ver a Satanás y sonríe con satisfacción antes de acercarse al herido ojo del castaño y dejar un suave beso sobre el mismo. El castaño se sorprende por la acción, pero decide que no está mal ceder un poco y dejar a Renzō hacer lo que le plazca aún si eso significa que pueda terminar incinerado por el demonio que le está poseyendo.

Antes de darse cuenta, los dos se están besando agresivamente; con odio. Es claro que entre ellos solo existe una rara especie de atracción física que alborota sus hormonas, pero no es como si pudieran llamar amor a esa química que les hace casi explotar del gusto.

Yukio sabe que están rotos al aceptar una relación así, pero no es como que pueda debatir algo...al fin y al cabo, es hijo del Rey de Gehena y su odioso padre está habitando el mismo cuerpo que él. Renzō sabe que tampoco puede decir nada al respecto, solamente está jugando para matar todo el tiempo libre que tiene, y claramente no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de pasar el rato con la belleza que tiene frente a él.

.

Los besos suben de intensidad, y la ropa empieza a hacer estorbo. Shima sabe que si continúan, llegaran a un punto de no retorno del que seguramente se arrepentirá después; Yukio sabe lo mismo y decide parar antes de que suceda algo más, pero sonríe complacido al haber obtenido algo que le haga sentir lo que sea, sin importar si es malo o no.

El ojo izquierdo del Okumura menor continúa ardiendo a un ritmo constante. Renzō acerca sus desnudos dedos para observar lo mejor que puede a la flama azul que emana del iris. Ciertamente, es un espectáculo impresionante que le deja sin palabras y le hace desear ser consumido por Satán; Renzō se sorprende de pensar en lo placentero que debe de ser el abrasante calor del fuego rodeando su cuerpo siendo que odia cualquier cosa que le provoque dolor y uno de sus mayores temores es la muerte.

Yukio analiza la manera en la que actúa el mayor, la forma en la que es observado. La imagen de Shima siendo casi hipnotizado por el suave movimiento de la llama que sale de uno de sus ojos. Casi pareciera como si estuviera feliz de que su cuerpo —o por lo menos, su ojo izquierdo— sea propiedad del Rey de Gehena. Okumura recuerda que Shima había mencionado, cuando Satán había despertado después de su letargo, que por fin tenía la apariencia perfecta.

Ninguno de los dos dice algo, pues ese momento parece algo demasiado íntimo como para interrumpirlo sin terminar perdiendo la poca cordura que les queda.

Shima casi desea el haber cruzado esa enorme barrera y terminar follando con el riesgo de ser encontrados por algún otro miembro de los Illuminati; sería menos vergonzoso el fingir que no ha pasado nada después de un buen polvo que aceptar que le gusta la manera en la que hay dos entes habitando en el mismo cuerpo o hacerse el desentendido en que le gustaría arder en las llamas azules hasta morir.

.

.

Algunas veces, es Shima el que empieza con los besos. Yukio hace el intento por seguirle el ritmo, pero a veces le es complicado. Cuando su mente es un manojo de pensamientos suyos y de Satán que se revuelven y convergen en lo mucho que odian al de cabellos rosados.

Okumura a veces se distrae en el cabello del mayor, notando como cada vez se notan más las raíces de su color natural. Yukio se pregunta si Renzō se verá mucho más atractivo si dejara de lado el tinte rosa y decidiera que es momento de traer su cabello de un natural castaño oscuro, pero la simple imagen de Shima sin su cabello rosado le parece algo casi irreal.

Casi tan irreal como experimentar amor por alguien. Así que está mejor así, viendo como el cabello ajeno crece dejando entrever pequeños parches castaños bajo el rosa; como también está bien solo jugando con los sentimientos de alguien que, seguramente, tampoco siente amor por él.

Está bien simplemente fingir algo que no es y nunca será. Mientras sea capaz de sentir algo diferente al enorme vacío que se come las pocas emociones que alberga en su interior, _todo está bien._

.

En ocasiones, Yukio siente como si en algún momento de su vida hubiera experimentado el amor romántico por alguien más; seguramente sean los recuerdos de su padre, cuando su madre aún estaba viva y podía pasar tiempo con un estúpido demonio que solo es capaz de sentir amor de manera obsesiva e insana.

Por momentos, Yukio siente la necesidad de monopolizar a Shima. No dejar que nadie más lo vea, ser la única persona a la que le entregue migajas de amor a pesar de que ninguno de los dos es capaz de sentir lo que la gente conoce como _amor._ Al menos, no entre ellos.

Okumura sabe que esos sentimientos no son suyos, sino que son de su padre tan necesitado de amor y atención que es capaz de conseguir un poco de lo que quiere gracias a un mocoso que solo está matando el tiempo.

Ser poseído por un demonio que alguna vez había experimentado amor de alguien le hace sentir asco, porque él es alguien incapaz de sentir algo por alguien más, a menos de que sea de manera platónica o fraternal. Peor aún, que este demonio se conforme con algo tan retorcido como la extraña química que hay entre él y Shima Renzō.

Pero algo que Yukio no sabe, es que Shima parece estar enamorado. Tal vez no de él, sino del demonio que habita en su ojo; también es ignorante de lo mucho que desea tener ese ojo izquierdo si eso le asegura que estará al lado del ser al que ama de esa manera tan retorcida y poco saludable.

.

Los besos pronto se vuelven roces, y los roces les hacen sentir que la ropa sobra. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos quiere atreverse a sobrepasar esos límites por alguna razón que no quieren aceptar.

Yukio se ha sorprendido de lo bien que se está tomando toda esta situación en la que solo está jugando con los sentimientos de alguien. Algunas veces hasta se ha sentido complacido de compartir amargos y agrios besos con alguien a quien no ama —ni amará en toda su vida—.

Shima, por su parte, parece que también se toma _todo eso_ con bastante tranquilidad. A pesar de que en varias ocasiones ha querido arrancar ese preciado ojo izquierdo a como dé lugar para poder tragar el mismo si con eso puede volverse uno con el Rey de Gehena.

Yukio, por otra parte, ha decidido que puede experimentar mientras ahorca a Renzō para comprobar su resistencia y qué tanto está dispuesto a morir por el demonio que habita su ojo. Parece ser un juego bastante divertido para ambos.


End file.
